Written in the Stars
by SarahSwift2469
Summary: When eighteen year old Max decides to start a band called 'the Flock', it turns out it is possible for them to get more famous then they already are! But they start to learn that getting stalked by the paparazzi isn't fun and even Nudge grows to learn that money isn't everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just started writing a new Maximum Ride fanfiction after the popularity of my other one! This time it's an ongoing story and I'll try to update every week if I get more than three reviews on a chapter! (: This chapter is quite short sorry but I promise I'll make them longer!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**-Sarah**

"Up and at 'em sweetie!" Max burst through the door. "Band practise in ten!"

Nudge sat up quickly, grinning.

"Omg I'm so excited so do you think I could be a backup singer as well as playing the keyboard coz ya know I don't want to be a lead singer coz your doing that and I don't wanna steal your part but I really want to sing as well and I think it would better with two people!" she said excitedly.

"Sure!" Max replied.

"Yay!'

Max made her way over to another bed where ten-year-old Angel was sleeping.

"Ooh and Max I was wondering if Sam could join our band as well coz he plays the electric guitar and he's really really good!" Nudge babbled.

"Uh, but then we couldn't call ourselves 'The Flock', could we?" Max said, shaking Angel awake.

"Yeah I guess but maybe he could film a music video or something I don't know but I think it could be really cool to have another person to help us out ya know? Plus he's really nice and he wants to meet you and I thought it might be a good opportunity but Ella is going to be there as well and she isn't part of the flock and neither is Ari but he's not coming though is he?"

"Nope! Well why don't you just invite Sam around another day, like tomorrow or something," Max suggested. Nudge nodded enthusiastically, pulling out her phone.

"Angel, time to get up for band practise," she said softly. Angel sat up, stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok Max!" she said sweetly. "Gazzy reckons we don't actually need a drum or one of those synthesiser things coz giving him baked beans will do the same thing."

Max giggled.

"Nice one Angel," Nudge managed through fits of laughter. Angel smiled innocently.

"Hey Max when does Ella get here? We were going to go shopping this afternoon after band practise and it's going to be so much FUN! We are going to go to this milkshake shop coz they have the best milkshakes ever and then there is a sale at Glassons it's like 50% off EVERYTHING!" Nudge exclaimed.

"That's nice, do you have any money?"

Nudge paused for a moment.

"Well... um I was wondering if you had any? Coz I kinda spent it all at the mall yesterday when I bought that dress..."

Max sighed.

"We'll see," she said.

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you review mine, I'll review yours!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Even though I only got two reviews I really wanted to update anyways! This chapter is about there first band practise which doesn't quite go as planned..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed..._

_Get along with the voices in side of my head..._

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath..._

_Coz you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy..."_Max sang.

There had been much dilemma over who was going to play or sing what. But they had all eventually come to an agreement. Max as the lead singer, Iggy on the drums, Fang rapping, Nudge on the keyboard, Gazzy on the electric guitar and Angel on the tambourine and synthesiser.

"Ooh I love Eminem!" Ella squealed when they had finished their first song. "You guys are sooo good!"

'I don't know about that, it was only our second practise!" Max said.

"Gazzy, you went out of time!' Angel snapped.

"That was Nudge! She mucked up the piano part so I got out of time!" Gazzy cried defensively.

"Noooo! It was Iggy's fault! He missed a beat so I mucked up!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm blind! I suck at music so don't hate on me,"Iggy stated.

"Being blind doesn't have anything to do with music! You can't see beats and time," Nudge stated.

"Unless it's written on a stave!" Gazzy added, proud that he had remembered what Max had taught him.

"Guys! Just calm down and stop acting like five year old kids! Everybody makes mistakes sometimes but it sounded really good, ok?" Max cried.

"Yeah you guys are such idiots!" Iggy added.

"Iggy," Max warned. "I was talking to you as well."

"I didn't do anything wrong! I'm the same age as you now! I can say what I want! I don't need you mothering me!"he growled. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"There goes our drummer," Fang mumbled.

"I'll step in for Iggy!" Gazzy said.

"Mmm... I was thinking Angel could do it coz we sorta need the guitar in this song and we don't need the tambourine as much,"Max suggested.

"You just like Angel better!" Gazzy scowled, crossing his arms. "It's not fair!" he stomped.

"Gazzy! That's not true! Stop acting like a little kid! Your nearly thirteen!" she cried.

'He's still a twelvie! What do you expect?" Nudge giggled. Gazzy's face flamed.

"I'm joining Iggy,' he mumbled, before running out of the room.

"Turd!" Nudge called after him.

"Nudge!" Max scowled.

"What! It's a joke!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"He didn't find it very funny," Angel added, playing with a lock of hair.

"Oh great! So I'm the bad guy now, am I? Ya know what, I'm gonna go hang out with Sam! This band sucks!" Nudge stormed out the room. Max put her head in her hands.

"Hey Angel, do you wanna come back to my house? We can make chocolate chip cookies!"Ella asked.

"Sure!" Angel said. Max gave Ella a grateful smile.

After they had left, Max let tears flow down her cheeks.

"It could have been worse!" Fang shrugged, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How?" Max asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Just use your imagination..."

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks in advance ;)**

**-Sarah **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

**Hey guys!** **Sorry for the long wait! I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for ages, I just haven't had time to proof read it! Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review what you think!**

Gazzy sat on the couch with his eyes glued to the iPad screen.

"Have you done anything else today Gaz, apart from playing ninja runner?" Max asked, ironing a shirt.

"Nope!' Gazzy said loudly, before pausing. "But I got first on the leader board for it!"

"I knew I never should have brought that Ipad!" Max sighed.

"Give the kid a break," Fang said, entering the room. Max jumped.

"Oh my gosh Fang! Stop just...appearing!" she cried. Fang chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Damn it!" Gazzy cried suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, spinning around.

"You guys distracted me because you were kissing, and made me die!"he cried. "Anyway, where's Angel, Iggy and Nudge?"

"Aha! You wouldn't know would you because you've been glued to a pixilated screen all afternoon! Nudge has gone to town with Sam, Angel is at Ella's making cookies and Iggy..." she trailed off. "Where is Iggy?"

"Still angry after the band practise, been out for hours. Not as resilient as old Gazzy here, is he?' Fang stated. Gazzy grinned proudly.

"Did Iggy tell you where he was going Gaz?" Maz asked.

"Nah, I dunno? He was already gone when I left the room," he answered.

"I'll text him," Fang suggested, pulling out his phone.

"Nah, let's be old fashioned!" Max exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, if he's angry he isn't going to reply to texts, so let's get out of the house and find him! I feel like stretching my wings anyway," she finished.

"Yeah!" Gazzy agreed.

The air was cool and a breeze to it that although was not that cold, sent a shiver down your spine.

"Where should we try first?" Max, looking back at Fang and Gazzy. It felt good for her to stretch her wings and fly off the shenanigans of the day.

"Dunno. Maybe the beach? Iggy loves the sound of the sea," Gazzy suggested.

"Or the mall," Fang added. "he could have some secret girlfriend we don't know about!"

"Yeah. Might as well pick up Nudge at the same time and go to the mall!" she said.

"To the mall we go," Gazzy shouted punching the air like superman. Max laughed.

Gazzy might have been almost a teenager but he still was like a little kid at heart.

They landed outside the mall and entered through the automatic doors. The place was flocked for a Wednesday evening. But then again, it was the school holidays. Gazzy dragged Max and Iggy into a gaming shop called 'Games Are Us'.

"Please Max? Pleaaaaaeeesssseee!? I'll never ask for anything else, ever, EVER, again," Gazzy begged, holding up a video game called 'Minecraft playstation 3 edition'.

"That's what you said last time! Anyway, you said you don't like playing playstation any more and you preferred the iPad," Max replied, hand on hips.

"Nooooooo! I never said that! Even if I did, it would have been because I didn't have any good games!" Gazzy exclaimed, exasperated.

"No Gazzy. I'm not made of money! Anyways you have plenty of games to play and you should be spending more time on your education, not mindless, violent games," Max said.

"Actually, recent studies have shown that playing games is good for you! It can improve reaction time and keeps your brain active."

"Yeah, like you need to improve on that! We've fought freaking erazers! Gazzy, my decision is final. Your not getting it unless you buy it with your own money!" Max cried.

Gazzy scowled.

"And don't start sulking!"

A tiny man ran up to them. He looked Italian with a small moustache, and wore a shopkeepers badge that read 'Pablo'.

"Hello. This game is 50% because of our big summer blow out, ya? You want to buy? It will be fifteen dollar, ya?"

"Wow that's so cheap! Omg! Max, wait I have ten dollars but not five..." Gazzy looked up at her with big puppy eyes. There was long pause and Gazzy continued to hold his stare.

"Fine," Max said, rolling her eyes.

They continued walking through the mall. Nudge was where they thought she would be. The milkshake shop, holding hands with Sam. Well at least she hoped that was Sam. Max had never actually met him. She had to admit it though, the guy was pretty hot. At least Nudge had good taste.

"Eeeeewww look! They're in looooove!"Gazzy cried, making fake gagging sounds as they came to view of the shop.

"Well that's what happens when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend, Gaz," Fang said, winking at Max. She blushed.

"Hey Nudge!' Max called. Nudge pulled her hand out of Sam's, cringing.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"Um... Max, this is Mike," Nudge said, signalling to the boy next to her. Max frowned.

"Uh, what happened to Sam?" Fang asked. Nudge shot him a horrified look.

"Who's Sam? "she laughed nervously.

"Oh never mind. Silly me. I forgot you have more than one boyfriend at a time," Fang said casually.

"What are you talking about Fang!? This is my only boyfriend!"

"Oh, has he changed his name? I liked the name Sam better tbh!" Fang continued.

"Ok, Nudge, what is going on? Is it true?!" Mike asked, his voice growing louder.

"No of course not Mike!" Nudge cried.

"Liaaaaaar!" Fang sung.

"I think it's time for us to go now," Max said, raising her voice.

"Yes. Yes I think that would be a good idea," Nudge said, her face flaming.

"You know what, Nudge, I might just go as well," Mike said, angrily, standing up and quickly putting his coat on.

"No Mike, wait!" Nudge cried standing up after him, only to see him leave. She sank back down into her chair and sadly sucked her straw; getting the last of her strawberry milkshake.

"Fang, what was that about back there?!" Max said angrily.

Fang shrugged.

"I was only doing her and her boyfriends a favour," he said.

"How?' she demanded.

"I thought you were super funny, Fang," Gazzy interrupted.

"The whole thing was pretty amusing," Fang added.

"It is not funny! Nudge and her boyfriends are only going to end up heartbroken!" Max cried.

"I wonder how many she has?" Gazzy said, ignoring her.

"Dunno, maybe three..." Fang answered.

"Four?" Gazzy guessed.

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven even?" Fang cried.

"She could be dating the whole of her grade!" Gazzy exaggerated, giggling.

"Shut up! Just shut up! It isn't funny!" Max yelled. A few people in the mall turned and looked at her. Fang and Gazzy looked startled. It was rare for Max to loose her temper.

"Sorry Max," Gazzy mumbled. He let out a large fart and quickly covered his mouth.

"That was just his butt apologizing to you," Fang laughed. Max managed a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while! Long time, no publish. Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

They found a tree in the town park to rest in and watch the sunset. The birds were singing goodnight to each other and they were lucky not to get pooped on.

Max rested her head on Fang's chest and he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry about before," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"I love you, Maximum Ride," he whispered.

"I love you too, Fang," she whispered back.

"Love you too!" Gazzy shouted from the branch above them. They laughed.

"We better get home," Max said, "I need to pick up Angel from Ella's and we still haven't haven't found Iggy do you think he will come home?"

"Calm down, your starting to sound like Nudge!" Fang said.

"Oh and Nudge! We should go back for her. Even if we have to drag her back home kicking and screaming. She's only fourteen!"

"Nearly fifteen," Fang added.

Max sat up.

"I'm going to get Nudge," she announced. "You guys wait here!"

Fang shrugged.

"Good luck."

Gazzy watched Max leave then pulled out his phone.

"What ya doing?" Fang asked, climbing onto the same branch as Gazzy.

"Posting on Instagram," Gazzy replied. Fang looked over his shoulder and cringed.

"Dude, guys don't post selfies on instagram anymore," he said, patting Gazzy's shoulder.

"Yeah they do," Gazzy replied, adding hashtags to his picture.

"Uh... sometimes... but only shirtless, musular pics., not pulling the peace sign!" Fang said. Gazzy shrugged and continued typing.

"Oh my gosh! Don't tag me in it Gazzy!"

Gazzy giggled, then paused.

"it's not fair. How come you have so many followers? Your at 8000 and I only have 9!" Gazzy sighed.

"Its coz your trying to be swag. You just gotta let the swag flow, dude," Fang replied.

Gazzy frowned.

"How do I let it flow?" he asked, fiddling with his oversized sweater.

"Just be yourself," Fang advised.

"Unless you can be a unicorn," Gazzy grinned. "Then always be a unicorn!"

"This is exactly what we need to work on!" Fang cried.

"But you just told me to be myself!"

"Yeah but not like that!"

Gazzy rested his hands on his head on his hands and grumpily moaned.

"I hate life," he said straightly.

"Well, somebodies on their man period," Fang joked, slapping Gazzy on the back.

"Don't touch me," he said, moving away from Fang. Then he got up and flew into the orange sky.

"Come on, get up and face the day!" Max cried, bursting into Nudge and Angel's room.

"Go away! I hate you! I hate I hate you I hate you!" Nudge shoved the pillow over her head.

"Just so you know, sugar, your not my favourite person in the world right now either," Max replied, stripping Nudge's bed of sheet's. Nudge rolled out of bed and angrily made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey Max," Angel's sweet voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Hey hun, did you have a good sleep?" Max asked. Angel nodded and reached for a box beside her bed.

"Me and Ella saved you a cookie from yesterday," Angel said, handing her the chocolate chip biscuit. A soon as she bit into it, Max felt instantly better.

She tied Angel's blond locks into a pony tale and gave her a piggy back to the living room where Fang was.

"Have you woken up the boys?" she asked him.

"I'll do that now," he replied and left the room.

"Why is everyone s angry at each other?" Angel asked, holding her soft toy against her 'my little pony' pyjamas. There was a pause.

"I just have to go and get Nudge. We're having a group meeting. It's important," Max said. Angel turned the TV on and wrapped herself in a fluffy blanket on the couch.

"Another day get up and eat it!" Fang cried. "Wait, that's not right. Well... what ever Max says. Get up!"

Gazzy giggled then remembered why he was angry at Fang.

"Come on Iggy! Max is calling a group meeting. Apparently it's really 'important'."

"I hate you," Iggy mumbled.

"Love you too Iggy," Fang said, pulling open the curtains.

There was no movement.

"Okay, looks like I'll just be going to the meeting. You guys obviously don't want to hear about the opportunity Max wants to give us. And you definitely don't want money... or fame?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! REVEIW! :D**_

_**-Sarah**_


End file.
